mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shasura
The Phantom Lord Shasura was the main antagonist of Season 1. He is pictured as a cruel wizard who killed Yun, and seeked eternal life, extending his lifespan with his magical powers. He created the army of Phantom Guardians, who were destined to attack the Celestial Castle in a battle 1000 years after the Fruit of Life on the Tree of Life fully grew. Shasura intended to reclaim a magical mirror which contained terrifying magical power, Org hid the mirror in the castle, in a now withered pond which would be normally unrealistic above the clouds. (As no rain ever falls above the clouds, and the pond was the only water there.) The mirror was required to defeat him, as Shasura did many assaults on the castle, in the memorable battle royale event which was the "Season 1 Ending Event". When Shasura lost, he was changed into his real form, being a very old wizard living for more than a millennium, he disappears shortly after Org and he himself realize they were nearly alike; both fearing death, and wanting eternal life, with Org's case wanting to revive his wife at all costs, thus, the Fruit of Life was used to give the Puppet Guardians hearts, lives of their own, being freed from the duty they had, to protect the castle and actually living for one purpose, to fight for Org and Yun. ---- Shasura is seen using Light and Ice magic, due to that, he receives 100% damage from dark attacks, which is the highest damaging element against him, he has no real "Elemental Weakness" in particular. Water and nature are dealing 80% damage to him both, the combination of Darkness, Water and Nature means elements which do not produce any light, opposite to the Light, Fire and Thunder elements, which are all a light source, and also very inconvenient to use due to Shasura's high resistance to the three light-emitting elements. Obviously, Stage 7, the Ridge of Shasura is named either to show Shasura's ownership or the name being derived from the events which happened in that place. Whichever one is right is unknown. ---- Prior to the release of the 13th stage, Cave of Trials Second Level, players can collect White Dice to roll in reversed way, making it possible to revisit fields or access the ruined fields of Stage 9. On the third ruined field, a memory of Shasura is there, together with Phantom Knights, Phantom Wizards and a Phantom Magician on the other fields, all of them being present before in the Season 1 Ending Event. (But not all which were in the event are in the Mirror World) ---- Players can fight Shasura and his minions for a rare chance to get gem fragments, all kinds are included, Shasura can drop a Diamond Fragment, the chance is also much higher than his minions due to the difficulty to defeat him. Strategy Tips *First off, Shasura is very strong with his two magical attacks, if you stay close to him, he can't ever hit you with his magic. It is recommended to attack from short distance, avoiding cases when he is some distance before you, either having a great chance to freeze you with his ice shard magic or hit you with his light beams. *Use dark, water or nature gauntlets, bracelets and armlets. Other elements won't harm him much, especially fire and light. *Bring your friends, it is better to finish it faster in case you won't get the Diamond Fragment. Trivia *He can be found in the ruins of Stage 9 by rolling a White Dice at the first mirror of Stage 9 *Roll a three with White Dice in Stage 9 to get there. *Shasura will be old when Shasurean Magic Mirror is used on him. His defeated animation is very different from the one when he is young. *Despite his minions' ability to break dice, he doesn't have this ability. *Shasura is a great example of an evil light antagonist, using the power of light for evil. *Shasura receives the highest damage from elements which do not produce light, being opposed to Light, Fire and Lightning. Sources http://game.diacrown.com/galoss/papega/monster/monster_-9.htm Category:Puppet Guardian Monsters Category:Stage 9 Monsters